World Wide Web Neko Girl dot com
by Kanji-Kitsune
Summary: High school fic. Sasuke discovered a site which allows you to purchase nekos online. His brother orders one for orgy's while Sasuke plans to use her as a fake girl friend to scare off the fan girls. Will it work or backfire? OOCness alert!
1. Chapter 1: Brand new site

**CalmMind here! I got a new story. I guess that's it...o.o**

Nekogirldotcom

Chapter One: Brand new site

Sasuke just arrived home from school. He rushed up the steps zooming past the butler that swept up crumbs off the floor and shined his shoes. The boy made his way up the flight of steps and kicked open his door. Sasuke threw his book bag onto the floor and took a seat logging in onto his computer.

_IamAnAvenger has logged on._

IamAnAvenger: Naruto. You there?

_ILuvNoodles has entered the chat room._

ILuvNoodles: Presents!

IamAnAvenger: It's present. Not presents at Christmas time. Get it right. Dobe.

ILuvNoodles: TEME!

IamAnAvenger: Whatever. What was the reason why you told me to log on after school ended? I have tons of homework to do.

ILuvNoodles: Ne, Shikamaru told me about this site that sends you pets!

IamAnAvenger: Still bothering your parents about owing a dog huh?

ILuvNoodles: I can't help it! Anyways, this site is bizarre. I just ordered something and it sent me a hybrid!

IamAnAvenger: A hybrid? you mean half beast half domesticated one?

ILuvNoodles. ...Huh?

IamAnAvenger: *Face palm* I meant half wolf half dog

ILuvNoodles: Really? Well I didn't get that. Try it out.

IamAnAvenger: Fine. If it gets you to stop spamming about it I might as well try it. Send me the link.

ILuvNoodles: Okay.

Sasuke waited patiently for the next message by spinning back and forth in his chair. He fell over when a beeping sound was transmitted over near his computer. The boy got back up and sat in his chair then noticed a new message on the screen.

IamAnAvenger: You sure this is it?

ILuvNoodles: Yeah, World wide web neko girl dot com **(Couldn't add www because the damn thing kept deleting it.)**

IamAnAvenger: I got it. See you later.

ILuvNoodles: Bye teme!

_ILuvNoodles has signed off._

Said male copied the link with his mouse and brought it over to the search engine. He clicked on the magnify icon and found him self on the Japanese Google page. Sasuke found the link and pressed on the left mouse pad coming into some pictures of cats.

But they weren't normal cats. Sasuke found him self staring at the screen and felt blood rush down towards his private parts. They're all half naked with no clothes on! As the boy inched closer towards the light, a voice was being heard from outside the room.

"Sasuke, you home?"

He sucked his teeth and started punching his crotch. "Stay down damn it.."

Too late. Somebody was already nearby. "Checking out naked females little brother?"

"No. Not at all." He answered flatly.

The elder Uchiha smirked. "I have already told you little brother, if you plan to take pictures of them then send it away to your friends they won't give you stain for that."

"Tch, I already got stain." He commented arrogantly. "Now get out my room."

His older brother shrugged and left out the room leaving Sasuke all alone with his soft core porn. The boy got up closing the door behind him before going back to sitting at the computer chair staring at all the unusual females. He clicked on a few names and found a few a little cute for his taste. They were way better then those dirty hoes at his high school. Perhaps if he bought her off this site then maybe they would leave him alone.

Curious, he stopped and clicked on a particular name. "Sakura." he read aloud and got a knock on his door. "What?" He yelled in anger.

"Don't you shout 'what' at your mother. Dinner's ready."

"I'm on my way!" He replied and moved the cursor near a red x at the right hand corner of the page. The boy kept his eyes at the close function and instead flipped over near the book mark area. He saved it under favorites and left off the internet before going down stairs for dinner.

**~At the dinner table~**

"Sasuke was looking at naked girls."

"Sasuke!"

"You bastard why are you always snitching on me?"

"Both of you quit acting like big babies." Interrupted their father. "I looked at naked women all the time before I met your mother during my spare time."

"Really?" She inquired and left the table with a huff.

Fugaku watched his wife leave out the kitchen. "Mikoto, I didn't mean that." he apologized and turned towards his two sons. "Your grounded for a month." and left.

"What the hell? That wasn't necessary." Itachi commented on the punishment. He felt the younger one's eyes on him. "I know that I'm hot to the girls, but you? That's just sick.."

"Quit playing Itachi, your pissing me off."

"Oh. Okay.." He replied simply and bit into a dinner roll. "I should punch you in the face for grounding me but I chose other wise."

"Me? You told them about me staring at naked girls on the internet."

"You were." He replied then got silent. "Weren't you?"

Sasuke felt pressured and spilled the beans. "That dobe of a friend told me about this site that gives you live hybrids in the mail."

"Really? What is the site?"

"World wide web Neko girl dot com. What else?" The boy said in a bored tone.

Sasuke blinked when the elder Uchiha left the table in a flash. A power of curiosity reigned over his body causing the teenager to get up from his place at the dinner table and follow him. He ended up following a blinding blue white and stopped near Itachi's room.

He could see that the older male's back was turned while sitting on the chair viewing the site. Sasuke flinched when Itachi quickly spun around in his seat and told him something.

"I ordered one. She will be coming next week."

The boy felt like crying tears of joy but covered it up. "How? That site looks rigged to me."

"No it's not. I found a small yellow lock icon at the bottom right side of the page." Itachi claimed and heard his outou suck his teeth. "I played you."

Bothered by what was going on, he left the elder's room into his own. The boy turned on his monitor and shifted the computer out of sleep mode and went online once more. He checked to see if any of his friends were online and found Naruto.

ILuvNoodles: You tried the site yet? It's world wide web inu girl dot com.

KibblesN'Bits: You sure that shit ain't spam? I don't trust you.

ILuvNoodles: Really. I'm not joking.

KibblesN'Bits: Okay. If I catch a virus on my computer then I'm coming after you.

_KibblesN'Bits has left the chat room._

_IamAnAvenger has entered the chatroom._

IamAnAvenger: Thanks a lot dobe.

ILuvNoodles: Your welcome. 0.o Oh wait, what did I do?

IamAnAvenger: While I was checking the site that you recommended me, but my dumb emo brother came in and exploited me. Now my father has grounded both of us for an entire month.

ILuvNoodles: That's it? Look, I get grounded all the time. Nothing special.

IamAnAvenger: No, you don't get it. After my father ruined our lives, I accidentally told him about the site. Then he ran upstairs and actually ordered it online.

ILuvNoodles: Cool. Your so lucky teme. When will we see her?

IamAnAvenger: Didn't you say that you already have one? I mean, don't you have any experience with any?

ILuvNoodles: No. I um.. lied.

IamAnAvenger: WTF?

ILuvNoodles: My parents found out and locked it with child block pro. I'm sorry..

IamAnAvenger: Tch, I knew it that you were lying all alone.

ILuvNoodles: Really? So I'm off the hook now?

IamAnAvenger: It depends when I feel like messing with you. Dobe.

ILuvNoodles: Thanks! Oh, by the way. When is she coming?

IamAnAvenger: I have no clue. I think in about a week or so. If not, then ask Itachi.

ILuvNoodles: Do I have to?

_SasukeIsGay has entered the chatroom_

SasukeIsGay: She will be coming in two days. I increased the air mail fare.

ILuvNoodles: Hahaha, that's a funny ass screen name.

SasukeIsgay: Yours is too ramen freak.

_SasukeIsGay has left the chatroom._

ILuvNoodles: WEASLE TEME!

_ILuvNoodles has left the chatroom._

_IamAnAvenger has closed the chatroom._

Sasuke left the AIM and entered the favorites section finding the sight about hybrids. He scrolled down the page and stopped moving the mouse in shock. What if Itachi ordered an ugly cat girl? His eyes teared up at a picture with the name Karin on it. Sasuke moved down a little more and found the person he wanted ever since the beginning.

A cat named Sakura. How wonderful, a creature with a blessing of the pink petals at spring time. The teenager kept his coal eyes on her hour glass figure and clicked on a few extra screen shots finding her in panties and lingerie. Feeling horny, the younger Uchiha placed his rough fingers into his black boxers and pumped on his private part for a little while.

"Sasuke kun, lights out." Said Mikoto from outside.

"Damn it, go away mother." He hissed and took his hand out of his boxers.

"GO TO F******* BED NOW!"

"Shit."

He came.

**Weee! **

**I'm done with the first chapter.**

**Review? 0.o**


	2. Chapter 2: She's here! I mean, oh crap!

**I didn't know that Sasuke and Itachi were so OOC. Oops.. Oh well! I added it to the summary so people won't be confused. I warned you! Wahahaaha! Anyways, this is the second update because I have nothing else better to do. Only during the weekends will I update twice. I don't know about the week days. Now that's another story.. 0.o**

Nekogirldotcom

Chapter Two: She's here! I mean oh crap..

_~Two Days later..~_

Knock, knock, knock.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of knuckles pounding against the door. He jumped off the bed and flew into the bathroom and took a piss then headed for the door. He stood there anxiously and watched the butler sign a clip board. The UPS man took back his form and yelled outside then wheeled a giant box into the house. Sasuke attempted to place his foot onto the first top step then froze when Itachi appeared by the door instead.

He grinned a hysterical smile and took the box. "Thank you Mr. Subashii." then slammed the door.

Itachi told the butler to go die in a ditch and rolled the moving compartment into the living room. The elder Uchiha took an ordinary carving knife off the table and cut the sides of the cardboard and watched it cave in onto floor. It peeled like a peach and entered the sky like freshly cut ribbons and dropped like raisins in four different directions. He watched in awe but never showed it and threw his hands across the air bringing a doll covered by said bow into his chest.

"There you are, my little Sakura." Itachi cooed and got slapped in the face. He touched his impacted cheek with his palms. "Did you just hit me?"

His new present smirked. "Yes I did." and threw up her fists. "Would you like some more?"

Itachi was about to punch her in the titties when Sasuke arrived. "Ah, outou chan." he called out and pushed the boy into the neko. "You talk some sense into her." and left out the room.

Sasuke blinked. "This it? The neko we waited forever for?"

Their neko stood at five foot one with shoulder length spiky petal locks and green eyes. They weren't as gentle and submissive online and instead where filled with devilishly evil antics. A white tail swished behind her and twitched madly. She wore a black kimono stopping near her things with Chinese sandals and white socks at the bottom of her feet. Who the hell wheres nothing but a frilly outfit during this awful weather anyways?

"I had a horrible time on that flight so this place better be good." She stretched and took a nap on the table.

Itachi came back with a water bottle. He sprayed her with the liquid. "Bad kitty, get down."

The cat woke up and swiped her claws at the bottle cracking it. Itachi's eyes narrowed at her own crazy orbs.

"Hehe, water doesn't work on me." then she got picked off into the weasel's chest. "Hey, put me down!'

"Your going back into the box. Now." **(Hey that ryhmes! Xd)**

Itachi stuffed her back into the box and glued the ripped off parts with Gorilla glue. When he finished with placing the bow back on the box it got ripped apart by the crazy kitty. Sasuke was rather amused by all this fun happening between the bought present and his elder brother that he ended it with a collar attached to her neck.

A bell sound went off when she touched it. "Hey. What's this?"

The weasel resumed his stable personality. "Alright, you stopped it from begin wild."

Her eyes turned red. "Wild? I'll show you wild!" and punched them both in the gut before taking off out the living room.

Both Uchiha's fell over in a heap. "Y-you tricked me. We could have never got in this mess but no.. with that dumb-ass site of yours."

"Me? What we should really do is blame the dobe."

"Well why don't you contact him?"

"Maybe I will."

Sasuke left out the living room as well and walked into his own room. He turned on the power button and watched the logo that processed his computer light up and bring him on the internet. He accessed AIM and started searching for Naruto.

KibblesN'Bits: Wow, that site you told me about is one hell of a porno.

ILuvNoodles: I know. Now if only I can purchase one..

_IamAnAvenger has entered the chatroom_

IamAnAvenger: You can have mine if you want.

KibblesN'Bits: Great. My girl needs a playmate.

ILuvNoodles: What do you mean by that? Isn't yours good like Kiba's?

IamAnAvenger: No. That bitch is a complete monster. All she does is make my life and Itachi's a living hell.

ILuvNoodles: Ooh, maybe you have a faulty copy.

KibblesN'Bits: That's what she want's you to think. Look, have yours come see mine and we'll focus on creating a better atmosphere for her.

IamAnAvenger: Fine. I'll come to your house around three o' clock.

_KibblesN'Bits has left the chatroom_

ILuvNoodles: Can I come too? I wanna see them with my own two eyes.

IamAnvenger: Alright. That's if you can afford a ride.

ILuvNoodles: Wait, take me with you! His house is too far!

_IamAnAvenger has left the chatroom._

ILuNoodles: TEMEEEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke ignored the ongoing spam message and prepared for traveling out the house with his new pet. As he walked around searching for the monster, he heard soft crying coming from Itachi's room. Has he come across the creatures whereabouts? Bracing him self, the boy entered the room and found his brother on the bed with Sakura.

"What are you doing?" He asked dryly.

Itachi rolled on his back and pretended to be asleep. "Zzzz.."

Sakura wasn't sleeping at all and kept her attention on the ceiling. "Which one of you has bought me?"

"That fool next to you." Sasuke answered.

"Oh." She replied and turned on her side. "He has a big dick."

Sasuke's face got flustered and looked away. "I don't need to know that shit."

"Tee hee, your silly. I was just joking." She giggled at his childish tone. Then the cat got serious. "Why did you purchase me? I was fine at the corporation that supports us cats."

"Tch, no reason. I just need a favor."

Sakura got up and faced him. She crept closer into his face. "What type of favor? I already did one for Itachi."

Sasuke's facial expression grew harsh. "Quit telling me about your oral sex stories."

"Oral? Since when was the promise about oral? All he told me was to be your friend."

He got tense. _'Since when does Itachi want someone to be my friend? All he does is ruin my life.' _The boy thought and kept his attention on the sleeping beauty, scratch that. Beast.

Sasuke gazed at her. "What ever. Now listen to mine instead."

"Hey, I don't take extra favors like swallowing cum. You better have a good one duck ass boy." She said with her hands on her hip.

Sasuke slammed her onto the bed in rage. She was squirming like a silk worm making him squeeze her flesh more than what he was thinking of doing. As he began incing his face towards her own, the annoying weasel woke up to detonate all his hard work into tea and crumpets.

"I didn't know that you guys wanted a three some so early. Let me invade from the back."

"I'm out of here." The younger Uchiha muttered and left off the bed.

Itachi remained and watch Sakura grow depressed. He patter her on the back. "Don't worry my dear, you still have me."

"Ick, as if." and felt her self being lowered near his crotch. "What are you doing?"

"Remember the deal I made with you? You be his friend and in exchange you get to play with my garden snake."

"What kind of favor is that? Both of the suggestions are something I don't want to do. Well maybe being your brother's friend but not this one."

"Fine." He replied and let the girl go. "Next time we will knock boots. Good day neko chan."

Sakura watched the elder Uchiha turn over on his back and sleep. She shook her head at his foolishness and left Itachi's room then started wandering the hall ways. She got lost on the top floor and ran for her life when the hounds arrived which their purpose was to scare off the burglars and thfies. Her balance was tampered with when the steps came into view and she slid down the railing and fell on her ass.

"Ow."

"Had fun running from the dogs?"

"Fuck them useless pansies. I could have taken them on. I think.."

The neko got picked up by her other master. He took her down the hall bridal style and they arrived in another room. It was filled with pink and blue merchandise and had a red wall plastered with posters of unicorns and Japanese boy bands. It was fit for a queen!

"Who sleeps in here?" Sakura asked, amazed by the art.

"My older sister, well used to. She died in a car crash four years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry about her death."

"It's alright because you'll be sleeping here from now on."

Then suddenly the door slammed shut and she was all alone.

"DARKNESS!"

Sasuke kept his body against the wall and felt useless when hell of noise bounced up against the plaster. He didn't know that all this nonsense of leaving a destructive cat in the room would create. After the noise subsided, he slowly reached towards the door knob. He tugged on the shiny knob and pulled the door in a little and stopped to come across a crying cat on the floor.

She was in a fetal postilion on the side of her thigh and laid on the fluffy white carpet. Sasuke moved back and slid down on the wall putting the palms of his hands onto his face and wished that he never left that neko in his deceased sister's room. Everything was destroyed, the memories of going into her room and sneaking chocolates off the dresser, of scribbling on her white walls before they got coated red to hide the drawings where now withered away.

Nothing but scratch marks and torn posters where plastered on the wall. At times he felt like going over there to punch that neko square in the face for messing up her room. But then he slowly pulled away at that unthinkable idea and took a questionable summary of thoughts he was thinking about executing. Now wasn't the time when there was a chilling voice down stairs.

"Where did this box come from?"

His mother was home.

**Weee! **

**I finished chapter two.**

**Over two thousand words!  
**

**Review again? 0.o**


	3. Chapter 3: To Kiba's house we go!

**Omfg, I love the reviews! They make me smile. I'm posting chapter three early so I don't forget it later on during the rest of the week. Enjoy..  
**

Nekogirldotcom

Chapter Three: To Kiba's house we go!

Sasuke paced around the room. His mother was home and there was an evil neko with green eyes and a bad temper living in one of these rooms. If Mikoto figured out her whereabouts, they're history. He stopped moving and tried to come up with a plan. Drat, nothing located in his extremely used brain. Oh well, perhaps he could get away with purchasing the devil in sheep's clothing wearing a bra and G string. Perhaps not when your mother figures it out and kicks you and the cat out the house.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap."

"What's going on?"

He stopped and noticed a face at the door way. It was Itachi. 0.o

Sasuke resumed pacing. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Crap, crap.."

Itachi groaned and redid his question. "What's going on? I can see the foot prints your leaving in the ceiling from down stairs."

The younger sibling got agitated. "Thanks to your little Emeril Live technique in the kitchen, mother discovered it."

"Oh." He replied with a shrug. "Why don't we just tell her that a new TV came in today?"

"How? We already got a million of fucking TVs installed in ever room of the house."

"You don't have to yell." Itachi said with a frown. "Maybe we should just say that father ordered a stripper and is hiding her somewhere."

Sasuke grinned like the Grinch who stole Christmas. "Sure, that should work."

Mikoto appeared near them with a smile on her face. "Dinner will be ready soon." Her youngest son signed a sign of relief and flinched when her eyes landed on him. "Oh, by the way. What's with the destroyed box in the living room?"

Her two sons hesitated to answer.

"Sasuke bought a stripper for father."

"WHAT?"

_'Oh my god..' _The younger one thought in shame. _'I'm dying while I'm still a virgin tonight.'_

"Why you little weasel.. What have I told you about buying hoes and giving them away to your father?" She hissed at Sasuke.

Her sons didn't bother to answer and flinched as the woman left the room slamming the door behind her. A portrait of the the family fell over and cracked into many tiny little pieces that not even amoebas can see. Even the walls were destroyed leaving cracks in it like an earthquake erupted except without leaving a volcano behind.

Sasuke's eyes grew cross. "Why are you always twisting the truth?"

"No I am not. Instead I'm twisting the lies _you_ use on everybody." Itachi retorted and left out the room.

Sasuke grew quiet. "Since when do I twist lies?"

"Agggjglhjgk! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

Aw shit, she found her.

He rushed around the house trying to locate the noise and stopped at the worst spot ever; His parent's room. Sasuke kept his body towards the wall like a lizard enjoying the hot sun radiating off it's flesh. His ear drums listened in onto the conversation happening inside the room where his parents always make disgusting grunts and moans when the children are away.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out."

"But why?" Whined the voice. "All I wanted was some sugar for my cookies."

Sasuke recognized the voice._ 'Not him. Out of all the people to sneak into your house it has to be him.'_

"Naruto if you don't get out I'll show you my sagging bosoms." Mikoto threatened.

"Okay Mrs. Uchiha. I give up!" Shouted the monster.

A figure exited out the room and came across the said boy. "Hiya Sasuke teme, I came by to see if your still going to Kiba's."

He went like this, 0.o "..." and smacked him at the back of his head. "Silly ass dobe."

"Ow! That hurts!"

Sasuke started moving with Naruto beside him. They were talking about the evil pink thing.

"How come you don't like her?"

"Because, I locked her up in the room and she destroyed my onee chan's room. That's why."

Naruto stop moving. "Really? I'm sorry man."

He kept moving. "That's alright. All we need to do is search for the bitch and we'll be out the door."

The two teenagers stopped at one more door. Itachi's room. She had to be in there because Sasuke checked all over the place and it seemed like Sakura would always be found either on top his brother or beside him. but not today. He will halt their almost love making once and for all!

Sasuke busted the door down with his foot. "Itachi, gimme the girl you man whore."

Naruto poked his head in and gasped. "Wow, animal chicks gone wild!"

He pushed him out the way. "Move it dobe."

"TEME!"

Said boy watched the two play twister on the floor. "Sakura. Get up, where going to Kiba's house."

The cat's tail went up in a stir. "What did you just say?"** (Ooh, cat fight! Xd.)**

"I said.." He started off and got covered by Naruto's mouth. Sasuke took the blond's skin off his face. "What is it dobe?"

"Not so fast teme. We need a more gentle approach to get the feline to do as we wish."

Sasuke slapped his hand away and wiped his mouth. "This isn't no ordinary feline you cuddled with. She's a she devil in disguise."

"She devil?" Naruto blinked. "I thought Satan was a man's name?"

"Shut up and do something."

Naruto moved towards the cat and bent over smacking on her ass. "Hiya, I'm Naruto!" He greeted happily. "You must be Sakura."

The cat got up and stomped on him. "Don't you ever do that again you heARRMEOOWWWRR!" She shrieked and got picked up by the dobe.

He swung around like helicopter. "Neeearrrww, were heading into a thunder cloud." and collided into a wall.

Sakura passed out in a heap and laid in Naruto's arms. Squiggles were dancing all over her face as she was knocked out in conscious.

He placed her into Sasuke's arms. "She's all yours buddy."

Both boys shuffled down the steps and stayed still while noises of glass clinging against the table. Sasuke crept past the room and then Naruto and they left out the house through the front door. Once they reached outside there was a small ray of daylight beaming down on them.

Said Uchiha appeared near the limo in the drive way. He placed the passed out neko in the passenger seat. Sasuke turned towards Naruto ready to say something.

"Come on Naruto, we don't have that much time."

His friend looked around nervously. "Y-yeah, I'm c-coming teme.."

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to come. Don't tell me that your chickening out already?" Sasuke smirked.

"No way!" Naruto raged and got flushed. "My mom doesn't like letting me stay out when the street lights are about to come on."

"Oh please, you have your cell phone on you right? Just text her saying that you went with me to Kiba's house."

The blond cheered up rather quickly. "Okay. Let's go!"

Naruto entered into the limo and watched the clouds as they drove off down the drive way into the tar streets. Sasuke's butler was driving them over to Kiba's house where his own purchased pet was waiting to met Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, she was starting to wake up.

The cat's green eyes fluttered open and she found her self staring into a crotch. "Huh?" she blinked in curiosity.

She heard voices. It was Sasuke. "Now! Hold her down, were almost there."

"Gotcha teme!"

The limo rocked back and forth as Naruto tried to keep his hold on the feline. They came across a neighbor filled with children running around wearing light coats. Said kids were playing in the colorful leaves or tagged other children then ran away laughing and giggling in delight.

Sasuke kept his face near the widow and flash backed to the time when his sister, Itachi and him self were playing in the back yard. A vision of himself jumping into the leaves and ducking when his older stumbling will fall after him and cuddle like one happy family. Soon faded in to darkness.

"Mitsuko.."

He felt someone tugging on him.

"What?"

Naruto was looking at him with a hint of concern in his eyes. "You were about to sleep. Were already here at Kiba's."

Sasuke stretched like cat and got out the car door into the day light. He crept down the side walk and tugged on his coat collar then stopped near the steps of a sturdy medium sized house. Naruto came over holding a cat slung over his shoulder like a potato sack and smirked.

"Heh, about time we get to see another one."

"Indeed." He replied and moved up the steps. Sasuke reached up and pounded the door knocker. It opened to revealed a bulky teenager wearing a hoodie over his head. The Uchiha moved closer and gave the boy his arm and he did the same thing. "What's up."

"Same to you." He grinned and looked over Sasuke's shoulder. "Who's that?"

"Sakura the neko." Naruto exclamation. The door slammed shut. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I knew it that this will happen." Sasuke said with a shook of his head. "Oh well, this supposedly will work." He considered and walked down the steps. Sasuke went to the limo and pulled the car door open and climbed inside then came back out with an empty pizza box. The boy shuffled up the oak steps and started slamming his knuckles against the door.

"Yo, open up. Pizza delivery."

"Kiba didn't order a pizza." Naruto whispered.

"Don't you think I know that already dobe? Just keep your mouth shut and wait."

The sound of feet running towards the door told them that his plan has worked. When the door swung open the boy's house was taken over by two teenagers holding a hybrid. He watched them enter the house and toss the girl onto the couch to watch TV.

"You know that my mother doesn't allow company when she's not home right?"

Sasuke made him self right at home and flipped through the channels. "If your old lady doesn't want us here then why did you invite us?"

"I don't know! My order doesn't like being lonely so she asked for an extra one. Ever since I bought her my parents won't allow me to purchase another one." Explained Kiba.

Naruto was eating popcorn. "Munch, what's her name? Munch munch.."

"Ah, her name's Hintata." The boy smiled. Then grew alarmed. "But I don't know if she favors cats though."

_'So that's why he closed the door.' _Sasuke thought. "What species is she?"

"A wolf, a nice pretty one with black ears and tail." He answered the Uchiha. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure! She sound's hot to me!" Naruto shouted and got punched in the arm. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Would you like to go outside and be stuck to a fence? You seem to bark really loud like one." Sasuke threatened to his friend.

"No way, there's probably hell of shit in the yard. Don't you remember that Kiba has one named Akamaru?"

"I forgot about him." Sasuke sweat dropped and heard stomping coming their way. "Oh shit, he's coming for Sakura."

"Aw, I thought he was coming for me." Naruto whined. He froze when a big white blob was in front of him. "N-nice doggy.."

Akamaru licked the hell out of the blond boy and stopped to come across a sleeping girl laying in the cushions. He crawled on the couch squishing Naruto's berries and pressed his nose onto the girl's stomach. Naruto screamed bloodly murder and fell over from the impact. Sakura woke up and screamed her head off at the sudden interaction.

Kiba went down the steps. "What's with all the racket?"

A girl with wolf ears and a tail was behind him. "I think Akamaru is greeting our guest."

Naruto was holding his groin and blood flowed out of his pants into his nostrils. "Holy shit, a female."

Said blond left the couch in a puff of smoke. He ran up the steps and tripped then got back up trying to get a better view at the blue haired girl behind Kiba. Naruto reached the steps where the two were standing on and held onto the railing while huffing and puffing in exhaustion.

He placed his hands on hers. "Hiya, I'm Naruto! who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Hinata."

"Hey! Get the fuck off my girl!"

"NANI? Since when?" Naruto asked in shock.

Oh my..

**Weee! **

**I finished chapter three.**

**Each chapter is getting longer!**

**Review? 0.o  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Ne, that's Naruto's cousin!

**Damn, I got over 1,603 hits. I'm so happy! As a reward here is the next chapter.~**

NekoGirlDotCom

Chapter Four: She's no stripper, that's Naruto's cousin!

"Soo, what's your name?"

"Tee hee, my names Hinata."

"Cool, I'm sakura."

Three boys were watching two abnormal hybrids literally sniff each other and shake hands. Usually canines will just chase the other four legged creatures away but get along just fine. Naruto was silently sobbing and moved over to Sasuke's chest to blow his nose on his jersey. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at his foolishness while Kiba laughed his ass off. He hissed at the dog boy and he cut it out then noticed the two girls leaving out the living room.

"Hey, where are they going?"

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto sped off into the room. "Wait, take me with you!"

"Grr, don't chase after her you bastard!" Kiba roared and started chasing the blond.

Sasuke stood still as his two friends ran around the room and heard a crashing sound. Naruto was hovering over a smashed china dog and switched his attention to Kiba who was biting his nails in fear. He tried speaking to the brunette who he kept mumbling to his self.

"Shit, that's her favorite."

"Who? Your mothers? If it is then I'll pay you back after I work over time while shoveling leaves out of peoples yards."

Kiba shook his head. "Naw, it's not hers." and grew shakily. "It's my sisters."

"Ugh oh! Not Hana!" Naruto gasped like the Mona Lisa. He turned towards Sasuke. "What should we do?"

He was about to speak when the sound of a door turning changed his mind. "Nothing, except get the hell out of here."

Said blond nodded and made a dash for the front door then went back into the room. "What about Sakura?"

"I forgot about her." Sasuke muttered and headed for the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen were Sakura and Hinata. They were sitting together at the table drinking tea and stuffing their faces with food. The boy calmed him self down and stomped over grabbing her arm and pulled her away past the wooded area.

Sakura stole her arm back. "What gives? I'm talking to my new friend."

"Hurry up, we don't have that much time."

She groaned and turned towards Hinata. The neko bowed respectively "Pleasure meeting you. Bye." and headed out the kitchen.

The wolf blinked at her speedy conversation and resumed reading a girly magazine. Meanwhile, the trio was running down the side walk and ran up the steps with a silly Naruto tripping behind them. Sakura spun around to laugh at his clumsiness when she froze from the sudden raging voice belonging to Sasuke's mother.

"What took you so long? Dinner is already being devoured." Mikoto said in a dry voice.

Sasuke looked at the sky. "I left for the store."

"What for? We have all the food to eat ever since Yoshimaru went to the store yesterday."

Busted. He came up with another lie. "I went with Naruto to the airport to pick up his.. um.. cousin."

"COUSIN?" Both beings repeated in surprise.

His mother took the bait. "How sweet." and pulled on his neck. "Next time you leave the house again I'll chop your little penis off. Got it?"

"Y-yes.."

"Okay then!" Mikoto shouted happily and locked eyes with the cat. "Ooh, a visitor from Otaku land I presume?"

Sakura looked at the woman like she was retarded. "What?" and got punched in the shoulder. "Ow! I mean, yeah. I'm an Otaku.. Yay me!"

Naruto almost screamed when her eyes came onto him. "H-hi Mrs. Uchiha.."

"You didn't tell me about your relatives coming to visit."

"Yeah, I didn't know either until we went with my dad to the airport." He lied. "Isn't that right Sasuke teme?"

"Yes. Now she's staying in my house because her room isn't ready yet for her occupation. Right Sakura?"

"I'm not related to tha- ow, I mean, yeah. I'm a distant cousin." She explained and leaned over giving her cousin a hug. "Good bye cousin, see you later."

Naruto whispered a moan as he rubbed his pecks against her breasts. "See you later Sakura chan.."

"Get off me!"

"Oh, my bad. Bye teme!"

Mikoyo watched the boy leave off her porch. "Was he a subject of incest? That's just nasty.."

"Y-yeah. Let's go inside." Sasuke stuttered and pulled on her arm.

All three of them entered the house. Mikoto closed the door and made her self towards the dining room. Sakura's mouth was opened wide like a fish as she was being escorted down the long hall ways. She screamed in delight at all the dishes and ran all around the room shouting random things.

Mrs. Uchiha gazed at the happy cat. "Gosh, she acts like food was sacred in her home."

Sasuke was about comment when Sakura appeared near him holding some dumplings. "Yes? May I help you?"

"These dumplings are awesome! Want some?"

He took the pocket goodness out her hand and attempted to eat it when Mikoto's feet tabled on the shiny floor. The boy grew agitated from her stare and tossed it on the floor when Sakura wasn't looking. Sasuke left his mother's side and grabbed the girls hand then slipped through the back.

Both of them were in the stoppage room. He places his hands on her shoulder and pinned the girl to a wall. "What were you doing back there?"

Sakura looked up at him. "I was only feasting on the food." She answered innocently.

Sasuke raised an eye brow at her. "Is that what those porn sites teach you? To be rude and shout curse words at everybody?"

Her lips quivered and she looked away. "No, they don't teach us that. Nothing at all.." she whispered in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, can we please go back into the dining room and eat dinner?"

The boy watched her leave then caught her arm. "Wait, you need proper clothes for that."

"For what? All your doing is eating greasy foods and gassing all day."

"Fine. Get yelled at by my mother about dress wear."

"How? I'm Naruto's cousin aren't I?"

"Okay. It's your funeral."

Sakura brushed pasted the boy and pushed the doors open into a full house. Sasuke's mother and father were sitting at the table with Itachi beside them. She smiled to her self and took a plate off the buffet table and started picking food out of the dishes. Sasuke did the same thing but quicker then sat down at his seat and waited for Sakura to come bye.

When she appeared Mr. Uchiha wasn't too happy. "Mikoto, who the hell is this?"

"Fugaku, don't curse at our guest."

"Guest? We didn't order no guests for dinner."

"Of course you didn't I-" Itachi was cut off by Sasuke.

"Father, that's Naruto's cousin."

Fugaku raised an eye brow. "Really? That fool has a relative?"

"Distant relative." Sakura corrected out of the blue.

The man sent a dagger towards the girl, who just reflected it. He growled in anger as the girl started feasting and wasn't really fazed by his intimidation. Fugaku sent a glance over to Mikoto hopping that she would give him some answers.

"Soo, which area of Japan are you from?"

"Ooh, ooh." She said while dancing in her chair. Sakura stopped and told them where she's from. "I was born and raised on an island called Hokkaido. It's a pleasant place by the sea with water hugging my toes when I set them down in the ocean. You can come visit if you like."

Fugaku was sleeping. "Zzz.." and got smacked upside the head. "Ow! Leave me be!" he yelled at his wife.

"Just ignore him, he acts like a stubborn boar when he comes home from work." Mikoto informed the girl. "Now who wants dessert?"

"Me! Can we have frozen yogurt?"

"Sure."

Once the frozen treat reached the table, Sakura took it off the table and started slurping it. Her container was taken away by Sasuke. He stuck a spoon into the yogurt and watched the girl get bug eyed in awe. Fugaku shook his head at her innocent qualities and struck a conversation at her.

"How long will you be here?"

"Fugaku! Don't talk that way to our guest."

"I don't know.. about-"

"Forever. Naruto told me that she will be attending our high school."

The tea Fugaku was drinking flew out of his nose. "WHAT?"

"Oh hush.." Mikoto scowled and handed her husband a napkin. "So, you will be going to school with our sons?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sure he'll love to see me in every room he goes to. Even the john. Isn't that right Sasuke kun?"

"I guess.."

Mrs. Uchiha got her information and switched to her husband. "Why so crabby? Lost your stripper to the dealer?"

Fugaka stopped cleaning him self. "Hmm?"

"Don't you say hmm to me! I know you had a stripper in this house while I was away." Mikoto said, outraged by her husband's infidelity acts. "Wasn't I sexy enough for you in the bedroom? Didn't I give you a perfect blow j-" Her mouth got covered by Fugaku's hand.

"Not in front of the children." He told his wife.

"Children? Were not children father. Just two days ago Sasuke was watching porn."

"They know that already. Which means that were still on punishment." His younger brother told him.

"Aha, so that was the mumbo jumbo your father was muttering last night." Mikoto stated with a frown. "You two go upstairs and make Sakura feel comfortable while I deal with him."

"Comfortable? How can I be when I don't have any fur-" Sakura got pulled out the chair.

"Let's go upstairs. Now."

Itachi peeled his body out the seat. "Thank you for this wonderful feast supplied by the best beautiful parents ever."

Fugaku grew sour. "You are not getting purple nail polish for Christmas so quit acting nice to us."

"Shit."

"Itachi!"

"I mean, aw nuts." He said with a snap of his fingers. "I'll be going now."

The two parents watched their eldest son leave out the dinning room. They faced each other and placed their hands together in harmony.

"I'm sorry that I tricked you into thinking that I had a stripper in the house."

Mikoto looked into his hazy orbs. "And I am sorry for ever doubting you."

"Let me make love to you."

"Okay. With my heels on?"

"Nothing but your heels on."

Fugaku dropped the female onto the table. Her eyes blinked for a couple seconds and she had a sly look on her face. He did the same thing and did things to her that I won't mention because that's nasty. Meanwhile upstairs Sakura was stomping holes into the carpet.

"I wasn't finished eating my yogurt.."

"Too bad. We need to figure out a way on how to get you into the school."

"What for? I didn't need it then and I don't need it now." Sakura hissed in defiance.

Sasuke was about to combat her statement when Itachi appeared. "Itachi, we need your help."

"For what? Since I can't get my nail polish then you don't really need me."

"You still asking for polish? You know they can't give it to you."

"Shut the hell up. No really, no nail polish, no assistance."

"Well we could ask my distant cousin's mother for nail polish. She's bound to have it." Sakura said sarcastically while checking her claws. "Still sharp as ever, like me."

"Fine. You coming or not?"

"Wait a minute, aren't you going to call him?"

"No. Were going outside."

"Damn it! I hate night life!"

"Oh wait. There's some one near the window."

**Ehhehhaha! Cliffhangers rule.**

**Review? 0.o**


	5. Chapter 5: Viva La Kitty!

Ja! Ja! Ja! Jalapeno! Oh, I'm back with another chapter. First, I'm never eating Triscuit again! I gave my mother five dollars to buy me a box labeled Garden Herb and she gave me roasted garlic. Worst flavor I ever digested in my stomach. Even my brother detests it after chomping on over fifty pieces and getting a stomach ache. Second, I figured out my love for wheat thins. ^^ Enough talk about my life, here's the next chapter.

NekoGirlDotCom

Chapter Five: Viva La kitty!

Sakura raised a pink eye brow at the moving yellow shadow near the window. The body wasn't Narutos, except his was longer and more aging. The other male's eyes were a light shade of blue and held anger in it when ever messed with by anybody. Sasuke moved across the bed and took hold of the glass pushing it upwards.

The figure climbed in and shook his hand. "Hows life, un?"

"If your here for my brother then forget it. He won't open the door."

"Naw, it's alright. I'm not looking for him." The boy said while shrugging carelessly. "I'm just curious about something.."

"Like what?"

"Why I saw a faint female body emitted from the window yesterday, un."

Sakura's body lighted up a crimson red. "Y-you mean me?"

The man rushed over and touched her arm. "Yes you are correct." He said huskily. "My name is Deidara." he announced deeply while looking into her eyes and trailed butter fly kisses across her arm like an ear of corn. "Hmm, you taste divine.."

Said kitty's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Oh, this feels wonderful.." she growled getting ready to swipe at him.

"Alright cut it out." Sasuke butted in and swatted her arm away. "We have a problem that I guess you aren't wiling to solve."

Deidara moved away and sat on a bean bag chair. "Describe it for me and I'll get it done, I am part of a gang after all."

"Well, Sasuke needs Itachi to get me into some crummy high school. But then Itachi requires purple nail polish that his parents won't even fork over the cash for."

"Really now? I guess he really want to get into this club doesn't he? Alright, I'll get the nail polish from my sister."

The room got quiet when Deidara exited out the window into nothing but darkness. Sakura signed in relief and smashed into the green glob of death that was lying on the floor and got stuck in. Sasuke signed deeply and dove in to rescue her before shes sucked in like a vacuum. She got her body out of the bean bag chair and executed a few back cracking getting ride of the aches in her system.

"I'm so happy that we don't have to go outside."

"Tch, I thought cats like to be outside. Or are you a native house cat?"

"Maybe." She replied softly and watched a hand hover over the window. "Ah, we got it."

Sasuke retrieved the purple nail polish from out the window and made his way towards Itachi's room. When he arrive the door was locked which he didn't give a damn and invaded his privacy anyway. Sasuke kicked the door down with his foot and found Itachi cutting black pieces of construction paper into window like circles and placing them on his masculine nails.

"You got problems.."

"Huh?" Itachi gasped and his eyes grew dull. "What do you want traitor?"

"Keep speaking to me like that and I'll throw this stupid nail polish out the window." He threatened but got stopped by his older brother.

"Wait a minute! Do you have it?" He asked in shock.

"Yes I do. Now get her a registration paper."

Sasuke found himself being scanned up and down by Itachi. The elder Uchiha grew closer and looked at him like he had problems and swiped the polish out of Sasuke's arms. Said boy ignored the elder's unnatural hysterical laughter and took a seat in one of the computer chairs. He kept still and gazed at two shady people entering Itachi's room.

One of them placed an arm on the male's computer. "So, why are you registering the girl into our school?"

"I don't know. Ask my brother. He's the one that wants her there." Itachi replied lazily and kept slamming his fingers onto the keyboard.

Deidara switched his attention to Sasuke. "Well? Tell me."

Sasuke grew silent. "I want her to destroy my fan girls chance of getting at me."

He grew bug eyed. "What? Why would you want to get rid of all your groupies? They're awesome!"

"Only to you because your a player. I would like to settle down soon."

"How? That's an altered human with cat ears and a tail. But if you like cosplay fetishes then that's how you roll so I won't bash you for it."

Sakura got bothered by the conversation. "Okay, are you two done with talking about me?"

"I wasn't talking about you, only Deidara."

"Why you-"

"I got her in."

Sasuke and Deidara rushed towards the computer screen.

Deidara read the registration form out loud. "Parents: Misa Misa Uzumaki and Takaharu Uzumaki? Why did you pick Naruto's last name?"

"Your reading it wrong Blondie. Her last name is Uzumaki Haruno. The school will recognize her last one, not the first last name." Itachi said bluntly.

Deidara sucked his teeth and looked away. "What ever, I gotta go."

Once the blond left out of Itachi's room and out his life until the next day, he had printed out the registration forms. The elder Uchiha took out a stapler from his drawer and stapled them together before handing it to Sasuke.

"Take these to the principal. She'll finish the final touches from there."

Sasuke read over the documents then rolled them up stuffing it into the back of his jeans pocket. The weekend past away and Sakura was sleeping heavily in the destroyed room of the Uchiha's deceased sister. She felt sorry for destroying the dead girl's room and asked to help them redo it.

While she slept, dreams of warm milk and sleeping in cozy bed plagued her mind; But in a good way. Her ears twitched when the waves of feet stomping down the hall ways moved in the house.

She heard voices.

"Now Sasuke, I hope you will have a good day today."

He flinched when the woman wrapped his arms around her. "Yes mother.."

Mikoto felt sad by her son's lack of social skills and shrugged it off as an innocent barely noticeable illness. The woman of the house ran down the steps in her high heels losing distance from her house and entered the limo.

"I love you boys!" She shouted, giving them an airborne kiss and shut the door before zooming away down the street. When Sasuke and Itachi watched their mother leave out the neighborhood they went back inside to cause havoc.

Itachi sat at the couch. "About time the broad left."

"Why are acting negative about mother?"

"Because.." He trailed while picking up a news paper. "She didn't buy me my nail polish.."

"Fuck the nail polish. We need to get ready for school."

"What about the cat?"

"What do you mean ab-" He felt stupid. "Shit, I need to wake the cat up."

Itachi watched his brother move around the couch then continued reading play boy. Once Sasuke reached the top step he entered his sister's room and found the cat taking a nap on the bed. Since when was this a nap? It's a full blown dead man rising nap! He will make her rise after this.

Sasuke hovered over the bed. "Get your ass up."

The neko's eyes fluttered open and she felt the warmth decreasing. So she tugged back at the blanket.

"Cut it out! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Not now. School is waiting for you."

"School?" She repeated while rubbing her eyes. "I thought those crummy transcripts were fake.."

Sasuke was going through Mitsuko's wardrobe. "Will this fit her?" He questioned aloud.

Sakura felt like testing him. "How am I suppose to go when I didn't brush my teeth? Or ate breakfast?"

"That's already taken care of."

The feline flinched when a pair of clothes was tossed near her direction. She got up measuring the clothes length on her body which was nice and snugly on her outside form. Sakura mad a groaning noise then entered the bathroom for a minutes coming out wearing the sailor fuku outfit.

"I look funny.."

Sasuke scanned her up and down. "Only a bit weird."

"What? How fucking rude."

Sakura was staring at the human as he moved in circles around her. She wished that her wouldn't do that. It felt as if she was being cornered by one lone tiger shack that got out of it's normal swimming cycle. He stopped prowling on her and stared the cat girl dead in her eyes.

"Mitsuko filled it out better then you."

She got heated with disgust and embarrassment. "Y-you were checking out your sister?"

"No. I'm telling you that she filled out the uniform so much that boys stuck to her like glue. But of course me and Itachi had to knock them off her through out the school years we were together. But we won't be doing that shit for you.."

Sakura drilled holes into his back. "Fuck you Uchiha."

Sasuke gave her the middle finger before walking out the room. The female started into the mirror and seemed content with her appearance. Since her body was of a women instead of a pubescent child, she was ready to take on the boys. When it gets out of hand like the human has described it, she will kill them.

That promise was a seal of approval. She pressed down on her dress and smiled. Not even the girls had anything on her except maybe the female teachers at Sasuke's school. Maybe going to a human inhabited area won't be so bad after all.

"Does this make my butt look big?" She asked out loud.

"Yes. Can you shake it like a salt shaker in my face? I'm waiting.."

"Weasel teme! Get out my room!"

Itachi was wearing the standard male her shirt was white, his was black. Since the men don't wear skirts a black button down shirt adorned his biceps. Sakura could tell that made whores were pimping his ass out for sex.

"Why? This was originally my sister's room. You are just living in it for a short period of time."

Sakura grew red and tossed a book at him. "I'll met you at school later!"

Itachi gasped when the book hit his nails. "Shit, my nails." and looked at the girl. "You will pay for this." Then vanished.

Oh how her day will become..

**There.**

** I came back and expanded the story.**

**Reviews will be nice.**

**No really, I'm not joking.  
**

**Bye. ^^**

**~Yellow Tabby48~**


	6. Chapter 6: Ummnot my litter box

Hello! I found my password and account. Go crazy.

Nekogirldotcom

Chapter Six: This isn't my litter box

"Sasuke, are you sure that we can come here?"

"Yes. As long as your wearing that hat, then you'll be fine."

"A-alright.."

The neko looked around her surroundings. There was plenty of students hanging out around the fences and sleeping on the lawn. Sakura tangled her clawed finger in her hair and started twisting it between her fingers when someone abnormal yelled at her.

"HIYA SAKURA-CHAN!" Shouted the voice.

"Asksdbskjfdn!" Hollered the kitten. With her claws unleashed, she clawed at the stranger's uniform. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled a bit. "Ehehe, I'm sorry." she apologize sheepishly.

Naruto touched his clothes to look at it. "Oh my gosh? Is this what a belly shirt looks like?"

Sakura grew curious. "What's a belly shirt?"

"Nothing." Her pretend boy friend said rather quickly. "Hurry up. It's cold as hell outside.."

Sasuke started to drag her down the side walk. He smirked evilly when all the teenagers that were attending the high school _'oohed'_ and _'auughed'_ at the person he was holding hands with. While the raven haired boy soaked up the sudden attention like a sponge, Sakura was taking in some as well. Plenty of boys were trailing after her like a love sick puppy and almost bit another boy's arm off after she said a simple _'hi'_ to them.

Sakura ran lightly with her hand being pulled in all. "Wow, this place seems nice so far." she spoke in awe.

The boy kept leading her down the side walk heading for the school and paused to scan what was ahead of him. Sakura peeked out from behind his tall figure and took notice to the mob of girls in front of them. All of them were wearing sailor fuku outfits and had strange hair styles. She could tell that the red head with glasses was the leader, by how she stood in front of them.

"Hey. What are you doing holding hands with our prince?" Questioned the girl.

Sakura smiled cheeky like a monkey. "You mean him?" She asked, pointing a finger at the boy. The girls nodded. "I was simply bought to play you. So nothing is happening so far..."

"Play us? Yeah right. You can't do any thing." Psshed the red head.** (A/N: Is that even a word? Xd:)**

The hybrid started to move forward so she could knock them out but got pulled back by Naruto.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. It's not worth it." he said to the cat.

Sakura folded her arm. "Oh please. I could take him on.."

She heard it all. "Hey! I'm not a boy! The name is Karin Matsumoto." Steamed the girl.

"Alright, _Karin._ Why don't we play a game?"

"A game? Why the fudge would I want to play a game with you?" Questioned Karin.

Out of nowhere, the bell rung. Everyone started to run like a stampede, squashing Karin to death. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke blended in with the crowd and ran inside by passing the girl's awful squawking from outside.

Sasuke pulled the door bars inside. "There we are. Now she can't get to us."

It kept banging, like someone was trying to open it. But Sasuke ignored it and smirked when the noise quieted down.

"Hmm, I don't think that were suppose to do tha.. omygosh! They finally put Doritos in the vending machines!" Shouted a naive Naruto.

Sakura watched him run away to the machine. "How odd. I never seen him run that fast before."

"The dobe is even worse when he's running for ramen." Commented her fake beau.

Sakura started to giggle at Sasuke's joke and freaked out when a loud ringing sound went off. He told the cat that it was just the bell and lead her down the halls while he searched for their home room. Sakura followed him and kept her attention on the blond they left behind.

"What about Naruto?"

"Don't worry about him. He has a different home room."

"Will we see him ever again? After all, he is _my_ cousin." she exaggerated.

Sasuke stopped near a door. "Here we are." Then pushed her inside.

The boy kept turning his head from right to left and thrust his shoulder into her back. Sakura flung her self inside the room and blushed when his chest hit her face.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun. What a pleasant day for you to join us."

"Zip it scarecrow." Sasuke said in monotone.

Their teacher, a silver haired man with an eye patch sat at the teacher's seat. He had a copy of porn at the side of his desk which made Sakura cringe. She felt a tug on her shoulder and looked up spying one long coal eye staring at her.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you may help me by explaining who you are."

"An introduction? Alright, my name is Uzumaki Sakura!" Cheered the girl. All the students gasped at the sudden information breach. "According to my papers, I'm suppose to be related to the dim witted Naruto-kun!"

The children started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" she questioned with a frown. The cat growled when Kakashi started petting the top of her head.

"Your so kawaii, I'm pretty sure that you'll be popular in no time at all."

"Oh yes I will." smirked the girl.

Suddenly, the stupid bell rung again. Sakura zoomed out of the room and flew into the lockers. She looked up in shock and froze when a red monster was clenching her by the arms. Scratch that, more like strangling her.

"Can you get off me, please?" Hissed the cat. She smacked the hand away that belonged to the younger female. "Your so persistent to ruin my life aren't you?"

"Why yes I am. Until you arrived, I was planning to turn Sasuke-kun into my boyfriend."

"Boy friend?" Scowled the disgusted neko. "Bleh, you can have him!"

Karin grew shocked. But never showed it. "I know what your getting at. You think I'm stupid huh? Well, your not going to get away with this."

Sakura wished that the bitch with the red hair to leave her alone. But it seems like kami wasn't listing since the ongoing hours of her harassing the neko upscale into a personal affair. What made matters worse was that lots of the opposite gender grew attached to her and wished that they would fu-

"Sakura. It's time to go home."

The cat looked up, spying Sasuke. "Hey dumbo. Why is that evil glasses wearing freak messing with me?"

"No reason." he replied lazily. Sasuke jumped onto a desk. "Ever since grammar school she has been trying to get into my pants."

"How odd. I sometimes think that she wants to rape you instead of allowing you to do all the work."

Sasuke took notice of a paper with lots of numbers on it. He leaned over stealing it from the neko.

"Hey! What the hell did you take my paper for?"

The boy read it over, millions of times. "Hn. Seems like your quite popular here." and ripped it straight down through the middle. Sakura growled at him. But he ignored it, pulling at the back of her chair. "Come on, my mom would want to hear about all your stories in school."

"Alright.. let me on the computer when were done.."

Sasuke didn't want to allow her on the computer. Even though he just got her, he already felt possessive of her. They got home, going straight up stairs. The feline was near the computer desk talking up a storm.

"Bwahaaa!" Laughed the girl. She leaned in, talking out loud of what was being typed. "I know.. Shika-kun is the perfect partner for you. Both of you guys are lazy as hell.."

The boy was sleeping on the bed. His eyes were closed, making it seem like he was having good dreams. Except he wasn't. Sasuke was listing in on her loud mouth rambling near the computer. Then suddenly, an idea has been discovered and installed in his brain like a download.

Without warning, he stomped out the room. Then rummaged through Itachi's. He wasn't doing much, just playing solitary on the computer's desktop.

He shoved the older male away, "Move it..." and moved the mouse around on said mouse pad.

Itachi floated away on his boat. "How strange.. I could have sworn the sign said do not disturb.." and closed his eyes when the chair hit the wall.

"Not no weasel.. I need to find somebody."

"Find somebody? Like who? Cause I bet Sakura-chan is feeling a little lonely right now.."

Sasuke spotted a user name in the chat room. Scratch that, over a thousand. They were all silly boy names. He cringed at the names, _'HotStud'_ and _'HornyMutt.'_ This has to stop.

He will go in incognito.

The male chose to sign on. His alter ego was Shybutdeadly.

Cherry Otaku-Kitty: I know right? There's so much to do there..

_Shybutdeadly joined the chat room._

Cherry Otaku-Kitty: Konnichiwa, Shybutdeadly!

It did not answer.

Cherry Otaku-Kitty: Um.. okay..

Shybutdeadly: Hn.

Cherry Otaku-Kitty: Yatta! Your alive!

Shybutdeadly: If I wasn't then using this would be futile.

Cherry Otaku-Kitty: Um.. that's nice..

Shybutdeadly: Your annoying.

Suddenly, all the fan boys went wild.

Nerdyboy: She's not annoying!

SexyStud: Your the annoying bastard that's pestering her.

Shybutdeadly: How wrong.. you all are the annoying ones.

All the usernames fled out the chat room.

Cherry Otaku-Kitty: Woot. I thought they would never leave..

Shybutdeadly: Your welcome.

_Shybutdeadly left the chat room._

Cherry Otaku-Kitty: D'oh! He left! I wish I could meet him in real life..

Uknown to her, the same boy was reading her exact message..

**A/N: And, breath! *Short exercises* Oh, I'm so glad that I got this chapter out. Soo, what did you think? My story is finaly expanding after a three month absence. **

**By the way, I'm thinking of creating another story. Comments would be nice.**

**REVIEW! You know you wanna!**

**~Shinigami Wolf-Girl999**


End file.
